


Everything goes better

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: I wrote this to cheer up a friend of mine. I hope he likes it.UPDATE: He liked it.





	Everything goes better

\- Certainly, you're one of the greatest players that the world has ever seen. But I've heard that you were even better before.

\- Yes, I was. An injury kicked me out of this world for years.

\- What kind of injury?

\- I don't want to remember it. Makes me feel different each time. I got depressed because of that, and I didn't play for four long years. Even with my injury already healed, I didn't want to play.

\- And what made you come back?

\- It's kind of funny, because was a girl I met on the internet.

\- A girl? She liked football too?

\- No, she didn't. But we had an special connection since the start, and liked to hear me talk about football.

\- What kind of connection?

\- Even now, I'm not even sure of it. She had a really dark past, full of bullying from her classmates. That made her have depression at a young age. But she was strong, really strong. Even more than me.

\- But you're really strong...

\- Not physically. Mentally. She had a really strong mind, and was always writing stories. She was really good at it. That strenght she had helped me in many ways, even with she not noticing it.

\- Do you still have contact with that girl?

\- She's my best friend. We still talk every day. Maybe, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today. She's the only person that can understand me.

\- What does your girlfriend have to say about it?

\- Nothing. She knows she's important to me.

\- Even with your carrier starting later than anyone else, you still managed to get between the best of the world. How do you feel about it?

\- I truly can't believe it happened. I couldn't believe it either when she said it would happen, but here I am. Being what I always wanted to be.

\- Only one last question. What is that girl doing now?

\- She's a writer. I have every book she wrote.

\- That's really nice. Says a lot about your friendship.

\- And she never loses a match I play.

\- You two are really close.

\- We are.

\- Well, we run out of time. It was a pleasure to have you here tonight.

\- Was a pleasure to be here too.

 

He left the TV studio scolded by his bodyguards, and drove home. Once he entered in his house, a grey Great Dane jumped on him and likced his face.

 

\- Down, Almir - said the girl that was in front of the TV, writing in a laptop with loud music -. Welcome home.

\- I still don't get over that you named our dog like me.

\- Then adopt a cat or a Pomeranian and name her like me. Did the interview go well?

\- You have the TV at the same channel the interview was. You know how it went.

\- I want to know from you.

\- Good, I guess.

 

He sat next to her, and the dog laid on him. Both were looking at her while she was working.

 

\- What are you writing today?

\- Susanoo and Kagutsuchi VS Izanagi.

\- That's why you're hearing the Berserk soundtrack?

\- Goes really well for battles.

\- Can I read?

\- No.

\- Not even a little?

\- No.

\- Pleaseeee...

\- Your hair looks good in red.

 

He muttered. That was a weak point, and she knew it.

 

\- What do you want to watch today? - asked he as he changed channel.

\- Don't know. What do you want to watch?

\- I can't find nothing good. Anime?

\- Sure.

\- When does Kusanagi Susanoo anime start?

\- Next week.

\- Okay.

\- I told you, remember? That you would be here.

\- And I didn't want to believe you.

\- In the end, everything goes better than we planned. But we can't reach that if we don't try a lot.

\- Yeah...

 

Soon, he fell asleep on the couch, with the dog in his lap. She was prepared for that, and had a blanket for both near. Was impossible for her to carry him to bed, just because he was much bigger than her.


End file.
